Hickey
by spockapella
Summary: Fic Request from tumblr. Bluepulse. Bart unknowingly as a hickey at a family dinner.


**A/N: I own nothing**

* * *

Jaime didn't notice Bart's hickey until halfway through the Allen family dinner.

He nearly choked up his noodles in front of the entire Flash family, including Artemis and Wally's parents Mary and Rudy. They all gave Jaime concerned looks as he tried to wash the spaghetti back down with water. The collar on Bart's green button up mostly covered the bruise, but if he craned his neck at all, it was showcased with embarrassingly visible teeth marks.

Barry clapped Jaime on the back. "You okay, sport?"

Jaime coughed into his fist, nodding. "Uh, yeah. Food just went down the wrong tube."

Barry chuckled, and Jaime felt queasy. He doubted the Flash would be so friendly if he took a closer look at his grandson's neck.

Bart watched him from across the table, his golden eyes inquisitive. Jaime scratched at his own throat, looking at his boyfriend pointedly, trying to gesture to where the love-bite was on Bart's neck, but Bart's frown only deepened in confusion.

"So," Artemis piped up, giving Jaime a warm smile. "You're Bart's boyfriend now, huh?"

Jaime rubbed his neck to hide his pointing. "Um. Yeah. It's official now."

Bart blushed and Joan beamed at Jaime fondly.

"You two are so sweet together it melts my heart," she said, taking her husband's hand. "I remember when Jay and I first met and-"

Jaime kept his gaze fixated on the older lady as he slipped his phone out of his pocket, fingers running over the familiar keys quickly.

Bart's phone went off- from the living room. Jaime bit back a groan.

Bart's head turned, the collar of his shirt pulling down ever so slightly- Jaime kicked him from under the table. Bart shot him a scowl like, _dude that's _so_ not how you play footsie. _

"That you, Bart?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Bart said, moving to retrieve his phone.

"Now, now," Joan said warningly. "You know how I feel about phones at the table, Bart."

Jaime cursed in his head.

Bart sank back into his seat. "Yes, Joan."

"So, Jaime," Mary West said, turning the attention back to him. "What do you plan to do after high school?"

"Well, I want to be a doctor or maybe dentist," Jaime answered, eyes flicking to Bart, who was now totally invested in his meal.

Iris raised her eye brows in surprise. "A doctor? Very ambitious of you."

Artemis hummed in agreement. "A lot of schooling."

"On top of being a hero?" Barry asked.

Jaime nodded. "Yeah, it'll be a lot, but-"

"Jaime's _really_ smart," Bart chirped in. "If anyone can do it, he can."

Jay and Joan exchanged wry smiles.

"Oh we've heard all about Jaime's brilliance," Joan assured.

Jaime didn't _feel _brilliant as he forced himself not to stare at Bart's neck. Artemis smiled at him.

"It's okay if you need to take time off from heroing, you know," Artemis said. "Life happens."

Her hand subconsciously drifted to her belly, now swollen with three months pregnancy. Jaime felt a pang of sorrow for her, having to raise Wally's child all alone- Jaime couldn't even imagine how terrifying that must be for her.

Iris, who was sitting next to the archer, took her hand. "Yes, and there is no shame in needing time. To regain balance."

_Maybe not totally alone_, Jaime amended as everyone at the table nodded and murmured in approval.

"So how's baby-flash doing?" Bart asked, leaning over to Artemis and prodding her on the shoulder. "He or she a speedster, can you tell yet?"

Artemis laughed. "No Bart, I can't."

Iris frowned, as Bart's collar tugged down while he moved. "Bart, what do you have on your-"

"Excuse me, Iris," Jaime blurted. "Could you pass the salt, please?"

She blinked. "Um, I don't think we pulled out the salt... It's spaghetti."

"Here, honey let me grab you some," Joan assured, getting up.

Bart frowned. "I have a what on my what?"

Jaime gave Bart a pointed look. Realization broke over the speedster's face as he remembered last night when- Bart clamped a hand over neck, eyes wide, and Jaime sunk into his seat.

"_Can-I-be-excused-thanks_." Bart rushed, speeding off so quickly the table and plates all shifted in the gust of wind he left behind.

Barry looked to his wife. "What just happened?"

Jaime scooted out. "I better go after him."

Joan returned with the salt shaker. "Where are you-"

"Sorry this is important, thanks for dinner," Jaime said, sprinting out the door as he armored up.

"But-" Jay started.

"We'll be back I just need to-" He paused. He needed to what? Apologize for being such an _idiot_? Apologize for ruining the family dinner? Curse himself endlessly for being so careless? His heart sunk; how could Bart's family trust him now?

"We'll be back." He repeated.

...

He landed beside the speedster when he found him in El Paso a half-hour later.

"Carino, I'm _so_ sorry," Jaime spilled, his armor peeling back. "I forgot that- I should've spotted it earlier or-"

Bart turned to him, a small smile on his face and fingers brushing against the love-bite. "Don't be sorry, babe. I didn't see it either."

Jaime still felt anxiety gnaw at his stomach. "But your family-"

Bart shrugged. "They _should_ be okay with it. I mean, the Flash Family: Keep Moving Forward, right?"

Jaime smiled despite his nerves. "You got that off a car commercial."

Bart grinned. "And anyway, it doesn't matter what they think. I _like_ the hickey."

Jaime gave him a strange look. "You do?"

"'Course I do," Bart said, stepping forward. "I got it from you, didn't I?"

Jaime blushed as Bart's arms twisted around his waist. The speedster gave him a wicked grin.

"Now get down here so I can give you one to match," Bart ordered.

Jaime grinned as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, noting that he liked to wear scarves anyway.


End file.
